Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Laurel Making Amends/Chapter 1
A team of MACOs are aiming their particle rifles at Earth-2 Laurel as Typhuss is between them and her. Admiral Kira sir what the hell is she doing on my ship? Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, no, wait let me explain, Laurel wants to make amends with the crew and Admiral Martin Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. In her ready room Captain Y'Nar is looking out the window. You recalled the ship because that woman wants to make amends with this crew, the last time she was on board she nearly gave this ship to the Alliance and she killed five of Lieutenant Mitchell's best men and nearly killed us all by shutting down life support Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her and explains more. Laurel has become good and changed, she is the district attorney of Star City now and she is helping me to arrest Lex, all you see is the criminal, give her a chance Captain Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. She looks at him. That's like a Bajoran crew listening to a Cardassian apologizing for the Occupation Y'Nar says as she looks at him. John chimes in. Let's hear what she has to say John says as he looks at her. Earth-2 Laurel is escorted by 2 MACOs onto the bridge as she's walking in front of the helm and ops stations and she looks at the bridge crew. I'm very sorry for what I did to this crew, I was a different person a year ago and I have changed, I have become good and I am the district attorney of Star City and I know most of you must hate me for what I did to you, all I can say is I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at them. Captain Y'Nar looks at her. I don't speak for the entire crew but you're going to have earn my trust Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at her. Laurel looks at Captain Y'Nar. I understand Captain Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Captain Y'Nar. Typhuss looks at Earth-2 Laurel. If you can earn my trust, you can earn theirs Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Earth-2 Laurel looks at Captain Y'Nar. And I can start by giving this it contains all of Lex's assets in the Alpha Quadrant and along the Klingon border Earth-2 Laurel says as she hands the chip to Captain Y'Nar. Captain Y'Nar looks at the chip. If we use this then he'll have nowhere to run to Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at the chip. Earth-2 Laurel nods at her. Consider this step one of earning this crew's trust Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at her. Earth-2 Laurel smiles at her. Thanks Captain Y'Nar Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at her. The Enterprise is in orbit of Earth. John is sitting in the officer's mess when Typhuss walks in and joins him. Typhuss I wanna say sorry if she thinks we're being hostile towards her its just she was the enemy for a long time, it took my father awhile to consider the Klingons as our allies John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I understand, it took me awhile to trust her and now I call her my friend Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. What does Helena think of this? John asked as he looks at him. He looks at him and mentions she was mad and worried. Helena was mad and worried about me Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Well she has a right to be worried she's your daughter, Kelly worries about me a lot when I'm at the Senate building briefing the Federation Council on the situation with our colonies John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I'm a adult, I can take care of myself, I can make my own decisions even if my daughter is mad or happy about it Typhuss says as he looks at John. John sips a cup of earl grey tea as Typhuss chimes in about the situation he mentioned. So any news on those attacks yet Typhuss says as he looks at John. He leans back. Nothing yet fourteen outposts on fourteen of our outer colonies have been attacked so far John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I wonder who could have attacked our colonies Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Who knows John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks out at Earth. We will find out who is attacking us Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Yes we will I'm heading to Bajor to meet with the Vedek Assembly to discuss the situation with them as well, and I was wondering if you would like to tag along John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Sure, why not Typhuss says as he looks at John. The Enterprise goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. In the briefing room Admiral Martin is looking over the reports on the colonies when Captain Y'Nar walks in. You wanted to see me John? Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He smiles. Ah yes Y'Nar I was wanting to speak to you about for a first officer John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You mean a new first officer? Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He nods. I was wanting to have Matt as my permanent first officer Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. If that's what you want I'll talk to Admiral Janeway and Admiral Cornwell about it John says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. Thanks John Y'Nar says as she looks at him. She exits the room as John smiles and goes back to work. In the Officer's mess Laurel is sitting at one of the tables and is getting the stare from most of the crew, she gets up to leave as four officers follow her and they block her path. You're gonna see what we do to people who kill our friends Corporal Larson says as he looks at her. She's worried about what's gonna happen.